gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bigdog.blogsnobs.org
miniatur|Big Dogs Profilbild * Benutzername: Big Dog * Geschlecht: männlich * Wohnort: Liberty City * Alter: 35 * Beruf: Berufsblogger/Web Designer/Kulturkritiker * Aussehen: weißer Omega-Mann * Interessen: Bloggen. Über Bloggen bloggen. Protzen. Alles Asiatische, vor allem Pornos. Einleitungstext 1 Hi! Ich heiße BIGDOG – ich bin neu im Blog-Business. Ich glaube, ich bin genau der, nach dem du gesucht hast... Bis demnächst. Bald großes Seiten-Update. Einleitungstext 2 Hi – mein Name ist BIGDOG – na ja, nicht wirklich. Eigentlich heiße ich Andrew, aber mein Deckname ist BIGDOG. Wahrscheinlich bist du zum ersten Mal auf meinem Blog, nachdem ich die wahren Geheimnisse über ein erfolgreiches Unternehmen aufgedeckt hatte und euch zeigte, wie es wirklich tickt. Und genau das wusste ich, angesichts der Tatsache, dass niemand dort mit mir redete und viele mich für unheimlich hielten. Lest weiterhin meinen Blog, wenn ihr mehr erfahren wollt. Zuletzt aktualisiert – vor 15 Tagen Der Besucherzähler muss kaputt sein. Oder wollt ihr mir erzählen, dass nur sechs Leute meinen Blog lesen? Unfassbar. Sechs Leute!!! Ich brauche einen Knaller, der meinen Blog der breiten Masse bekannt macht. Ein Blogger ohne Knaller ist wie ein Schiff ohne Segel. Okay, los geht’s... Denkt dran: Es gibt keine verlässlicheren Informationen über eine Firma als von einem verärgerten Ex-Mitarbeiter. Ich weiß, dass meine folgenden Ausführungen einen branchenweiten Skandal auslösen und wahrscheinlich die Unterhaltungsindustrie von Grund auf verändern werden, aber es ist ein Schritt, den ich endlich bereit bin zu gehen. Der Wahrheit wegen! Das Leben an der Front: Mitarbeiter bei Weazel Entertainment Weazel Entertainment ist eines der erfolgreichsten Unternehmen der Welt und als Web-Designer da habe ich dazu beigetragen. Ich bin eigentlich nicht der Typ, der lästert, aber es ist Zeit für mich, meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Es ist eine schockierende Enthüllungsstory über Ungerechtigkeit und Grausamkeiten in der Unterhaltungsindustrie. Wenn das meine Besucherzahlen nicht hochtreibt, weiß ich auch nicht. Einige werden es mutig nennen. Einige radikal. Einige werden es sich durchlesen und sagen, ich wäre süchtig nach Aufmerksamkeit. Alle werden anders über diesen Schritt denken. Die folgenden Insider-Informationen sind Informationen, an die nur ein kleiner Web-Designer kommen kann. Ich war kein Entscheidungsträger und habe auch nicht direkt an den Projekten gearbeitet, aber glaubt mir: Ich habe Informationen aus zweiter Hand und kann somit darüber spekulieren, was hinter den Kulissen abgegangen ist, da ich derjenige war, der die Werbebanner für die Sendungen gemacht hatte, womit ich in alles eingeweiht war. Es muss schon fünf Jahre her sein, aber ich erinnere mich an die Gerüchte, als wären sie erst gestern im Umlauf gewesen. Ich werde die Wahrheit niederschreiben und den Schmutz abwaschen vom dreckigen Motor, der die Weazel-Entertainment-Maschine antreibt. Ich weiß, dass meine Worte die Branche auf die Knie zwingen könnten, und wenn ich im Rampenlicht lande, werde ich den Preis dafür zahlen, um mit Integrität aus der Sache herauszugehen. Mein Leben und Hintergrund Ich will mich ja nicht selbst loben, aber ich bin Profi auf meinem Gebiet. Oft sagt man mir, ich sei ein Genie oder noch besser. Meine HTML-Zeilen lesen sich wie Gedichte und meine Schriftartenkombinationen sind echte Augenschmäuse. Ich kam direkt nach dem zu Weazel Entertainment, zuvor arbeitete ich an einigen gefloppten Internet-Seiten, die scheiterten, weil andere mir nicht zuhören wollten, und weil ich den ganzen Tag lang ganz harmlos von heißen asiatischen Kolleginnen geträumt habe. Ah, die guten alten Zeiten. Damals hat Web-Design noch etwas bedeutet. Ich fühlte mich wie ein General, der eine Armee in ein Gefecht führt. Es war ein erfolgloses Gefecht, das jedes Mal in einer Niederlage endete, aber immerhin war ich General. Sie behandelten mich wie Gott. Ich war jemand – was sich schlagartig veränderte, als Amerika begriff, dass der Dotcom-Boom eine Armee Egoisten hervorbrachte, geltungsbedürftige Idioten, die ein sechsstelliges Gehalt fürs Atmen angemessen fanden. Als die Blase zerplatze, nahm ich meine Manga-Figuren, asiatischen Pop-CDs und Comic-Bücher und machte mich auf den Weg zu Weazel Entertainment. Versteht mich nicht falsch – am Anfang war alles schön. Ich entwarf die Websites für Erfolgsserien wie „72“, „Medicate Me“„Medicate Me“ läuft zumindest 2008 bei CCC und „Waning with the Stars“. Die Sendungen waren wirklich der Hammer, die erfolgreichsten seiner Zeit, wobei meine Arbeit als Web-Designer viel wichtiger und kreativer war. Manchmal war meine Arbeit so gut, dass es mir fast peinlich war. Ich dachte darüber nach, kürzerzutreten, um meinen Kollegen die totale Demütigung zu ersparen. So bin ich eben. Ein Team-Player. Jemand, der Texte und Bilder auf einer Seite anordnet und animiert, brennende Logos erstellt. Eines meiner Mottos war: „Bei Weazel gibt’s kein Ich, nur ein Wir.“ Aber wie immer hat sich keiner meine Mottos zu Herzen genommen oder mir auf Firmenveranstaltungen Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Zuerst ging ein Traum für mich in Erfüllung: Ich arbeitete an tollen Sachen. Aber Träume sind dafür da, um kaputtgemacht zu werden. Nicht aufhören, zu lesen – ich fange gerade erst an... Ich will eines mal klarstellen: Das hier ist kein billiger Publicity-Gag. Das hier hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich nie befördert wurde oder dass mich niemand meiner Kollegen mochte oder mir nicht zuhörte. Viele halten mich auch für einen ehemaligen Sexualstraftäter. Ich will echt keinen Ruhm, Aufmerksamkeit oder Anerkennung und ich habe echt keine Probleme mit meinem Selbstwertgefühl. Ich bin auch kein chronischer „Wichser“. Meinen beiden Handgelenken geht’s super. Ich habe beileibe kein ! Ich mache das hier für mich und meine Manga-Figuren, denen ich die Geschichte schon tausend Mal erzählt habe. Es wird ein Reinigungsprozess, bei dem ich den Kummer loswerden will, mein Leben geht weiter. Liberty Citys Unterhaltungsindustrie ist hart! Echt, ich will jetzt nicht darüber jammern, wie VERDAMMT HART das Arbeiten in der Unterhaltungsindustrie ist! Aber es ist nun mal so. Die Arbeitsbedingungen waren grausam. Ich musste manchmal bis nach 18 Uhr arbeiten und trotz der netten Nebenverdienste, Zusatzleistungen und Gehälter war es völlig inakzeptabel, vor allem wenn ich verheiratet gewesen wäre, was ich nicht war, aber gerne gewesen wäre! Ich sagte mir immer: „Was ist das hier? Ein Ausbeutungsbetrieb?“ Meine Absicht war es immer, um 17 Uhr Feierabend zu machen, damit ich nach Hause gehen und mit meinen Manga-Figuren spielen konnte. Und die Büros waren so verdreckt! Unfassbar! Wie wir ja alle wissen, steht Dreck für Skandale und dubiose Machenschaften. Damals waren bei Weazel Entertainment lauter 20- bis 30-Jährige angestellt, die NACHTS UNTER DER WOCHE rausgehen und sich besaufen konnten! Nicht etwa, dass sie mich nicht eingeladen hätten. Sie fickten untereinander und betrogen ihre Partner. Das ist Fakt. Na ja, nicht genau, aber das hab ich mir immer ausgemalt, wenn ich nachts in meinem Bett lag, also schreibe ich einfach, dass es Fakt ist. Es war eine Stimmung von schamloser Entartung und sexueller Freizügigkeit. Seid ihr geschockt? Traurig? Enttäuscht? Nein? Aber ich war es. Ich durfte nie mitkommen! Na ja, was ich nicht weiß, macht mich nicht heiß. Vor allem, wenn Leute in meinem Alter erfolgreiche Firmen gründeten, was aber nicht auf mich zutrifft. Keiner redete mit mir, weil ich schüchtern war, und niemand liebte mich – habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, so unsicher zu sein? Oh, ich weiß, meine Psychiaterin sagte, jeder wisse das, und darum feuerte ich sie auch und setzte mich wieder an meine Mangas. Eines Tages werde ich die Welt retten. Das ist meine Mission. Missmanagement Das Hauptproblem an Weazel Entertainment war die Geschäftsführung. Sie bestand aus lauter Taugenichtsen, abgesehen von einer, in die ich verknallt war. Dass einer mit meinen Talenten nicht befördert wird, ist ein klarer Beweis dafür, dass sie arrogant, inkompetent und dumm sind. Ständig kamen sie mit Fristen für Projekte an und beschimpften mich, wenn ich sie nicht einhielt. Dann gab’s dieses alberne System, bei dem meine Arbeit von etlichen Vorgesetzten erst gebilligt werden musste, bevor sie veröffentlicht wurde! Meine Arbeit! Hatte Leute, die ihm sagten, dass die nicht ganz auf der Höhe war? Hatte Leute, die ihm sagten, er solle seine Symphonien verändern? Hätte ich gewusst, dass der Druck so groß ist, hätte ich nie den Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben. Danke, dass ihr noch mal einen kritischen Blick darauf werft. Ich bin Künstler, verdammte Scheiße. Darum hatte ich auch nicht die Veröffentlichung der Serie „Ether“ unterstützt. Die meisten von uns Web-Designern wollten kein Teil der Sendung sein. Ich meine, eine Horrorserie! Sie war gruselig! Sie war eklig! Ich hätte lieber singende, fröhliche, japanische Schildkröten und bauschige Manga-Figuren gesehen. Meine künstlerische Empfindsamkeit wurde kompromittiert. Und damit meine ich, dass ich nicht genug gelobt wurde und mir keiner eine Beförderung zum Autor, Regisseur oder Geschäftsführer angeboten hat. Es war zum Kotzen. Wisst ihr, was? Ich fühle mich so stark, dass ich noch mal das Wort „eklig“ benutze. Und da war es auch schon: eklig. Ja, ich bin 35, na und? Eklig! Ich war ausgebrannt. Immer wieder hatte ich die Bilder vor Augen, wie mein Englischlehrer sagte, dass meine Buchkritik zu langatmig sei, und ich mir in die Hose machte. Ich war noch nie offen für Kritik. Und warum auch? ICH FEUERTE MEINE THERAPEUTIN, WEIL SIE MIR HELFEN WOLLTE. SCHEISS DRAUF. Ich mache Websites. Die Alte laberte von narzisstischer Persönlichkeitsstörung und Größenwahn. Ich jedoch nenne es unbeirrtes Selbstvertrauen in Hinsicht auf die Qualität meiner Kunst. Keiner hat das Recht, sie in Frage zu stellen oder sie zu hinterfragen. Es ist Wahnsinn, dass die Firma es erlaubte, Angestellte so schändlich zu behandeln. Und dann der Umsatz! Lasst mich bloß in Ruhe damit! Leute gingen, Leute kamen, Leute wurden entlassen – was hat die Geschäftsführung sich dabei gedacht? Dass so eine Firma funktioniert? Von so was in einem großen Unternehmen habe ich noch nie gehört. Weazel Entertainment war eine außer Kontrolle geratene Achterbahn und ich für meinen Teil war bereit, auszusteigen. Es gab nur so viele Twists und Kurven, die man fahren konnte, bevor man anfing, sich übel zu fühlen. Krank und müde. Einmal musste ich die Mittagspause durcharbeiten – das brachte das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen. Ich musste mich einfach zur Wehr setzen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an ihre Gesichter, als ihnen bewusst wurde, dass sie mich nie werden ersetzen können. Am Tag darauf ersetzten sie mich dann, aber darum geht es nicht. Nachdem ich weg war, ging es mit der Arbeit bergab, obgleich Weazel viel erfolgreicher wurde und die Quoten stiegen. Letzten Endes waren meine Tage bei Weazel Entertainment gezählt... Nicht wegen mir, sondern wegen der unerfahrenen Geschäftsführung. Und wegen der flachen Unterhaltungssendungen, die entwickelt wurden. Heute weiß ich, dass Weazel Entertainment das erfolgreichste syndizierte Fernsehfranchise aller Zeiten produziert hat, aber ich ertrage den Alltag in der Unterhaltungsindustrie einfach nicht. Ich bin jetzt über 30 und das ist sehr bedeutsam. Ich bin die Zukunft Mir fällt gerade ein – Ihr fragt euch sicher, was ich jetzt mache! Neben meiner Tätigkeit als Berufsblogger natürlich! Nachdem ich Weazel Entertainment verließ, entschied ich mich, bei einer viel kleineren Firma anzufangen, wo mein Talent und meine Kunst geschätzt würden. Ich arbeite nun als Web-Director für Chiropractor Overnight, eine super Organisation, die sich die Verbreitung der Heilung durch Handauflegen zur Aufgabe gemacht hat. Um genau zu sein, ich bin seit letzter Woche Senior-Web-Director! Dass ich die einzige Person in der Web-Abteilung bin, tut nichts zur Sache. Die Leute dort sind keine Trottel. Die wissen, wenn ein talentierter Mensch vor ihnen steht. Sie stellen meinen kreativen Prozess nicht in Frage. Seht euch doch mal meine Arbeit an unter www.chiropractorovernight.com. Ich fühle mich als Teil von etwas. Ich fange um 9 Uhr an und gehe um 5, und mir bleibt genug Zeit am Tag, um auf asiatischen Erotikseiten zu surfen oder meinen Blog zu aktualisieren. Ich liebe es. Ich fühle mich nie gestresst oder herausgefordert. Ich bin richtig gut drauf, und dass ich 35 bin und an langweiligen Projekten arbeite für eine winzige Firma, von der noch niemand gehört hat, ist mir völlig egal. Manche mögen mich für einen Versager halten – dass ich nie auf der höchsten Stufe der Erfolgsleiter war, was jeder von mir erwartet hätte und wofür ich immer bestimmt war. Das stimmt nicht ganz. Meine Selbstwertgefühle, meine Integrität, mein unbeirrter Beschluss, Teil von etwas zu sein, an das ich glaube, und die Wahrheit über all die scheußlichen Menschen zu erzählen, die mir nie zugehört haben und die eklige Schweine waren. Am wichtigsten ist mir, dass meine Arbeit anerkannt und bedingungslos gelobt wird. Ich will kein kleiner Fisch in einem großen Teich sein. Ich will der größte Fisch im kleinsten Teich sein. Wie ein Hai in einem Kinderschwimmbecken. Und genau das bin ich: ein Hai. Ich habe endlich meine Erlebnisse bei Weazel hinter mir gelassen, obwohl ich noch ständig darüber rede und die Promotion-Artikel trage, die sie mir geschenkt haben. Ich fühle mich gut. Ich habe gerade eine Voice-Message für jede Person in der Unterhaltungsindustrie gemacht, die je Überstunden schieben oder an ihrem Schreibtisch ihr Pausenbrot essen musste. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass es in Ordnung ist, den Ist-Zustand herauszufordern, indem man im Internet ausfällig wird und sich einen neuen Job sucht. Ich will mich nicht als darstellen. Wenn ihr mich einen Märtyrer nennen möchtet, dann bitte, das ist eure Entscheidung. Ich weiß, wie ich Weazel Entertainment geführt hätte, das erzähle ich immer wieder Fremden in Bars – und glaubt mir, einige fanden, ich würde richtig gute Arbeit leisten, vor allem der eine Typ, der mich als Genie bezeichnet hatte und mich dann zu küssen versuchte. Ich war da, als Weazel Entertainment an der Spitze seines Erfolgs war und ich glaube wirklich, dass es mit ihm rasend schnell bergab gegangen ist, seit ich weg bin. Egal, bildet euch eure eigene Meinung darüber. Mann, ich liebe es, lange Blog-Texte zu schreiben. Zuletzt aktualisiert – vor 19 Tagen Ich hatte gerade ein Date mit einer japanischen Raucherbraut! Ich hätte mit diesem Online-Dating-Kram schon viel früher anfangen sollen. Ich betrachte sie als Sushi – ich bin fremden Kulturen sehr empfindlich gegenüber. Ich muss sagen, ich wusste viel mehr über Japan als sie. Mein Sachverstand ist mir manchmal fast peinlich! Natürlich habe ich ihr das nicht gesagt. Na ja, ich habe es ihr einmal gesagt. Sie ist ruhig und kann die Sprache noch nicht so gut – genau mein Typ! Würde sie nicht wie ein Anime-Charakter aussehen, wäre ich nicht interessiert an ihr. Ich mag, dass sie so klein ist – so komme ich viel stärker und maskuliner rüber. Sie hatte eine sehr behütete Kindheit mit einem herrischen Vater. Und das kommt dabei raus! Kein „Du redest nur über dich selbst“, was mir die meisten Frauen vorwerfen. Drücken wir die Daumen, dass sie auf alle meine Voice-Mails antwortet. Zuletzt aktualisiert – vor 20 Tagen Was für ein Tag!!! Erst antwortet jemand auf meine Kontaktanzeige und dann kommen auch noch die bestellten Unterhosen! Hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die so schnell von Ōsaka hierher geliefert würden! Na ja, ich hab dieses japanische Mädchen morgen Abend zum Essen eingeladen! Hoffentlich hat sie große Augen und feuerspeiende Brustwarzen. Scheiße, ich sollte mich nicht so in diesen Manga-Kram reinsteigern und mich zusammenreißen. Wünscht mir Glück! Zuletzt aktualisiert – vor 23 Tagen LIEST DAS HIER ÜBERHAUPT JEMAND??? Ich komme mir vor wie auf einer großen Bühne, aber die einzigen Zuschauer sind meine Eltern und der komische Typ, der mir immer E-Mails mit Geldanfragen schreibt. Als Blogger ist man einem enormen Druck ausgesetzt. Und mit Druck komme ich nicht klar. Ich weiß, dass mein Intellekt durchscheint, aber auch mein Charisma? In der Blogosphäre bist du nur so lange gefragt wie dein letzter Beitrag. Ich rede mir ständig ein, dass jeder Beitrag, den ich schreibe, besser ist als der letzte, aber ich hör mir nie zu. Ich bin dazu verdammt, einer derjenigen zu sein, die die Messlatte immer höher legen. Was ich schreibe, sind nicht nur Wörter. Es sind Farbkleckse auf dem Gewebe der Gesellschaft. Meine Maus ist mein Pinsel. Mein 14-Zoll-Panoramic-LCD-Bildschirm ist meine Staffelei. Zusammen formen sie ein Gemälde immenser Tiefe und Scharfsinn. Ein Porträt der Popkultur, das jahrzehntelang an den Wänden der gemeinschaftlichen Psyche hängen wird. Eines Tages werde ich tot sein und das hier ist meine Grabinschrift. Wir müssen alle ein Erbe hinterlassen und das hier ist mein Beitrag zur Geschichte. MAN WIRD SICH AN MICH ERINNERN. Zuletzt aktualisiert – vor 24 Tagen Ich habe den heutigen Abend damit verbracht, mir Bier in die Figur zu kippen und zu vor meinem Schlafzimmerspiegel zu tanzen. J-Pop ist das Einzige, was ich höre und ich schäme mich nicht, es zuzugeben. Er ist wie amerikanischer Pop, nur schlechter und auf Japanisch. Einige von euch denken jetzt wahrscheinlich, dass es arm für einen 35-jährigen Mann sei, Teenie-Pop zu hören. Und vielleicht habt ihr ja recht. Aber die Musikvideos reißen mich mit und sind die einzigen Momente, in denen ich mich annähernd glücklich fühle. Apropos, ich habe eine Kontaktanzeige in die Zeitung gesetzt: Attraktiver, weißer Mann sucht zierliches asiatisches Mädchen für Sex und mögliche Heirat. Japanerinnen bevorzugt, aber aufgeschlossen. Bitte mindestens zehn Fotos schicken. Ich bin ein extrem erfolgreicher Autor und Geschäftsführer eines Medienkonzerns. Der Traumpartner für die richtige Dame. Ja mata ne! Bleibt dran! Zuletzt aktualisiert – vor 26 Tagen Ich bin zurzeit wohl die intelligenteste Person in der Unterhaltungsindustrie, was große Verantwortung mit sich zieht. Es gibt da draußen zu viele aufgeblasene Idioten, die frei ins Blaue schreiben und die Blogosphäre mit ihrem sinnlosen Gesülze verstopfen wie Schamhaare den Duschabfluss. Um ein erfolgreicher Blogger zu werden, muss man viele Metaphern benutzen und glauben, dass seine Meinung wichtig ist. Ich habe zu allem eine Meinung, wie das Fell auf einem Hund, das meinte zumindest meine Ex-Freundin zu mir. Sie war mir geistig eh unterlegen. Wir haben vor einer Weile Schluss gemacht, als wir 13 waren. Ich bin mittlerweile darüber hinweg. Die meisten Menschen sind mir unterlegen. Von jetzt an will ich nur noch asiatische Bräute. Sie sind gefügig und werden nicht frech, zumindest in meinen Fantasien. Und stehen auf abnormale Sachen! Ich bin eigentlich keiner, der Vorurteile hat, aber ich habe genug schlechte Animationsfilme von Unterwasser-Lesben-Alien-Ninja-Fesselspiel-Orgien mit Seemonstern, die Robotertentakel haben, gesehen, um zu wissen, wovon ich spreche, glaubt mir. Anime regiert meine Welt. Nicht zu vergessen meine asiatische Porno-Sammlung! Ich habe letztens herausgefunden, dass ich genug japanisches Erotikmaterial habe, um mir sechs Tage lang nonstop Schulmädchen anzusehen! Sogar die Namen sind exotisch. Es hat nichts mit dem „Weißer Mann, asiatischer Fetisch“-Syndrom zu tun oder wie auch immer meine Ex es genannt hat. Ich mag einfach die Vorstellung, dass mir eine Frau im Kimono Tee bringt und auf meinem Rücken rumtrampelt. Zuletzt aktualisiert – vor 30 Tagen Ich habe eben darüber nachgedacht, warum ich so ein guter Schreiber bin. Es kann nicht nur an meinen Metaphern oder meiner HTML-Kompetenz liegen. Meine Fähigkeit, aus Dingen zu schlussfolgern und sie als Fakten darzustellen, muss auch eine Rolle dabei spielen. Manche fragen mich, wieso ich blogge oder warum ich drei Blogs habe, eines davon über kleine asiatische Mädchen, die manchmal wie Jungs aussehen. Ich finde, das ist, wie einen Künstler zu fragen, warum er malt, oder von einem Vogel wissen zu wollen, warum er fliegt. Das Bloggen ist ein Teil meiner Selbstverwirklichung. Es ist fest in meiner DNA verankert. Ich bin einer derer, die allein in Cafés, Bars oder vor dem Büro ihrer Bosse sitzen, Gesprächen lauschen und dann den Gruppen ihre ungebetenen Meinungen anbieten. Meistens ignorieren sie oder schlagen sie mich oder werfen Dosen nach mir, aber das ist der Preis, den man zahlen muss, wenn man eine Stimme hat und so fantastisch in seinen 30ern ist. Meine Stimme durchdringt die Blogosphäre wie ein Nebelhorn das Meer. Schade, dass niemand meinen Blog liest. Eine Veränderung muss her. Ich bin heute so im Schreibfluss, dass ich nur ungern aufhöre, aber die Manga-Figuren malen sich nicht von alleine an. Keine Sorge – ich poste bald wieder, versprochen. Fußnoten Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen pl:Bigdog.blogsnobs.org en:Bigdog.blogsnobs.org ru:Bigdog.blogsnobs.org